


#Peterman

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Tweet, F/M, FRIDAY did her best, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Twitter Fic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: If anyone was going to give away Peter's identity it was going to be Peter....right?





	#Peterman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this one, but I had fun.  
> I own nothing.

Tony had a screwdriver in his mouth, his hands pulling apart the arm of the Iron Spider suit. Through a muffled voice he called out to FRIDAY. "'e WIDAY?"

"Yes, boss?" FRIDAY wondered.

"'an 'o' 'end a tie't to Peder?"

FRIDAY was silent for a second as is decifering the words. "Yes, boss. What would you like it to say?"

Panel pulled free, Tony could relieve his mouth of carrying the screwdriver. "Ugh that was gross. Write this. Hey, Pete, can you swing by this afternoon? Tell Aunt Hottie I'm stealing you. I've got a new upgrade for your Iron Spider suit, and I think I've got an idea for the nanotech suit so your ribs don't get bashed again."

FRIDAY paused again.

"Well, you send it?" Tony asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright, boss, I sent it."

"Thanks, doll."

-

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Hey, @PeterBPS, can you swing by this afternoon? Tell Aunt Hottie I'm stealing you. I've got a new upgrade for your Iron Spider suit, and I think I've got an idea for the nanotech suit so your ribs don't get bashed again.

Kaleb Mackey  
@kamman

Holy fuck! I was right. @iamironman called @WallCrawler's aunt 'Aunt Hottie' and is calling @PeterBPS aunt the same thing! Peter Stark is Spiderman!

Lola M.  
@notabunny

Dude, look at all the tweets with a different lense now, it's so fucking obvious. How did we miss it? #Peterman #avengers

Tyler Coolage  
@CoolT

Guys, of fucking course @iamironman would find the actuall @WallCrawler not just his engineer. Duh. Also, that mean Peter's the smart one and the brawny one all in one package. @StarkIntern just got sexier. #peterman

Jessica Bell  
@EssieB

It explains why @LarbMay was always so annoyed when @WallCrawler and @StarkIntern fought. They're both her nephew. #lol #peterman

MJ  
@crisissketcher

I thought @StarkIntern was bad a keeping secrets, but @iamironman is rediculous.

Peter Parker-Stark  
@PeterBPS

Oh shit.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

@PeterBPS Big mood. #RIP Press F to pay respects.

MJ  
@crisissketcher

F

Flash Thompson  
@spiderfan1

F

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

I'm going to kill your father, right after I stop the PR department from jumping out the windows. @StarkIntern @iamironman

Peter Parker-Stark  
@PeterBPS

I'm gonna find a rock to hide under.

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

You're in luck, @PeterBPS, I found a building fire. Maybe it can fall on you so you don't have to get up for a while.

Peter Parker-Stark  
@PeterBPS

@guyinthechair Bold of you to assume I ever want to get up again.

Lilly Ann  
@LeLe

RIP #Peterman. Your secret identity now lay in tatters. Anyone want to perform a eulogy for the #identityporn?

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

Your spidermom and the rest of the #Avengers are here for support, except for @ventking, who is dying with laughter and about to have a broken jaw. @PeterBPS

-

Tony smiled as he finished his work, then frowned. Where was Peter? He should have been there by now. Then he saw the screen of his phone. It was bright and alerts just kept showing up, too fast to register. What the fuck was going on with his phone? He reached out and opened his texts first.

Underoos:

Dad. What the fuck?

Okay, this isn't funny. Tell them it's a joke.

They've connected dots now, I'm fucked.

I'm going to go die somewhere.

Shit, what about Aunt May? What are we going to do?

I grabbed Aunt May, hid her in the safe house.

Where the fuck are you? 

Dad, what am I supposed to do?

Shit...building fire, guess that comes first, I'll swing by later, but what the actual fuck, dad?

The onslaught of texts made no sense. Tony looked at Pepper's next.

Peppy:

Really? What 'I am Iron Man' wasn't enough? He's just a kid, Tony. He's got an aunt to worry about.

You really have no comment right now?

Jesus, I got to go put out these fires. You're so dead.

The next set of texts came from Aunt May.

Aunt Hottie:

Peter is panicking. 

He literally just carried me across town while swinging.

You fucked this one up. 

I'm under house arrest. 

Can you at least @ the right secret identity? I thought you were supposed to be a genius.

"Okay, what the hell?" Tony got on twitter and the first thing he saw was the news headline.

Breaking News: Confirmed by Tony Stark: Peter Parker is Spiderman, Evidence is in the Tweets

Tony paused when he saw a tweet that looked like the text he'd sent Peter. "I didn't tweet that. How did that get online?" Had someone hacked his account. "FRIDAY, did anyone have access to my twitter?"

"No. You sent your last tweet a half-hour ago, one to Peter."

"No, I had you send him a text."

"No, boss. I'm sure you said tweet and I asked you and you confirmed that it was a tweet."

Tony paused for a moment. Damnit. He'd had a fucking screwdriver in his mouth. Tweet and text could sound very similar under those circumstances. "Where's Peter?"

"Currently rescuing a child from the fifteenth floor of a building fire."

"Is the building clear?"

"It is now." FRIDAY responded.

"Send the Iron Spider and bring my kid here, now... Shit...I got to fix this."

"Fuck yes you do!" Pepper snapped as she rushed into the lab, fury on her face.

"Since I'm probably going to be dead before Peter can get here, please let him know I love him and I'm sorry, FRIDAY." Tony backed up as Pepper stormed closer.

"Yes, Boss."

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Love you, @PeterBPS. I'm sorry. (This is FRIDAY, Peter, and it was my mistake. I thought boss said, 'tweet,' not 'text.' But in my defense he had a screwdriver in his mouth.)

**Author's Note:**

> Take Care.


End file.
